The Unsung Hero
by Eruanna Eire
Summary: A one shot about an event that took place on the day of Jonathon's coronation. My first story! Also just been rewritten, i hope it's better this time!
1. Cynthia's pow Chapter 1

Hey! Please review, this is my first story and I would really like to know what people think of my writing style, all your comments would be greatly appreciated so I know if I'm on the right track or not! Thanks xxx

Disclaimer: All characters or places that you recognise belong to Tamora Pierce, I only borrowed them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It is somewhat ironic that today is Crown Price Roald's 5th birthday, because he shares it with a very special person, my best friend, and as I walked up to the thrones today, in order to offer my congratulations to the King and Queen and to wish the bouncing boy happy birthday I couldn't help but think about her…

She was born Evelyn of Dorthonion, tall with a figure to die for even at that young age and had laughing green eyes setting off wavy blonde hair, and this knack for making people smile. I was first introduced to her when we were both 10 years old and entering the convent for the first time, I am somewhat embarrassed now to admit that I was suffering from acute homesickness and she was to be my roommate.

Looking back now that first night seems hilarious, I was crying into my pillow feeling truly sorry for myself, and instead of telling me to shut up and let her get some sleep she was trying to make me laugh by dressing up as all the different members of my extended family, the best bit was when she covered her hair in white powder, used cushions to pad herself out and pretended to be my grandmother, that got a burst of laughter from me, unfortunately it also brought the Priestess into our room.

The following lecture Eve was read on the proper behaviour for young ladies was impressive and long, especially as it was being delivered to her at 1:30 in the morning. After the Priestess had gone she looked at me, eyes sparkling and began to giggle, it was infectious and I soon joined in, I don't ever recall being homesick again.

Over the years we spent at the convent we became close friends, well we acted more like sisters, the other girls used to tease us, and ask were we 'joined' at the elbow? It was all in good fun though, although we were not in the popular group, due to our open and intense dislike of Delia, (the cow), we did have a large group of close knit friends.

I wouldn't go as far to say that the convent was a prison, I quite enjoyed it actually, as I felt we were learning tools for the future. Although I remember Eve complaining more then once that all it did was churn out clones and that no girl was allowed a spirit of her own, I didn't ever think much of it at the time, although she was always arguing with the Priestesses on the subject, in fact the amount of sheets she had to darn for her 'impertinence' was astronomical, I think the priestesses were tearing sheets towards the end, just for her to stitch them!

When any of us asked why she kept arguing when all it landed her was punishment work she would just smile and say that it was 'improving her embroidery' and it was true, even though she didn't agree with the convents methods, she was the perfect lady, it used to drive me mad, she was always in trouble and yet she was as good as any of us who were working our asses off to keep our work to the highest standards! It was the only thing we ever really argued about, I accused her of being a hypocrite, and she fairly enough hit the roof.

She happened to be the strongest person that I knew, but she needed every ounce of strength she could find early on in our convent years, when while on a visit to Corus, her mother caught the sweating sickness and died, she and her mother had been extremely close. Every week there would be a letter from home and each Sunday night she would compose an essay to be sent home. I felt so helpless, her face was soo carefully blank it was almost scary, however her eyes told the real story, they were filled with pain, she didn't shed a single tear though, not then, it wasn't till a week later when it was revelled that her father had died of the same disease that they came, it was as though a flood gate had been opened, she was the only one left of her family, it took her weeks to get over it.

Although she recovered, she was never the same after it, not really, ooh I don't mean that she was moody or anything like that, no, still the same happy-go-lucky girl, but her arguments with the Priestesses became more frequent, more serious. I asked her about it once and she said that 'she had no parents or immediate family to disgrace anymore so she was going to be herself, and she didn't care about the consequences'. Brave words from a supposed 'clone'.

I must admit convent life became a lot more fun after that, whereas before she had refrained from practical jokes, it seemed that the gloves had come off, and she played some of the best pranks, one of my favourites was when she dyed all the Priestesses hairs ginger, or the time when she convinced one of the Mithrain Priests to place a spell on the corsets which caused them expand and made it look as though we had all put on at least 2 stone. Although they were only small acts of rebellion and may seem boring to the outsider it must be remembered that we were all trying to be as slim as possible, that particular one had the Priestesses in a blind panic. It also kept her sane and all of us in fits of giggles!

It all changed when we arrived at court shortly after our 18th birthdays. While we remained close, (nothing could ever break the bond we had established) I feel head over heels with the man of my dreams and was so involved in the supposed 'games of court' that I didn't get to see her as much. I was missing out on all the girly chats we had had previously and so it took me longer then usual to notice when she stopped smiling and her eyes lost their twinkle, when her laugh became forced, I have kicked myself so many times over it, and will continue to do so, it was so obvious, I should have seen it…

They met at our presentation ball, he was Jonathon, the King to be, tall dark and handsome and she like countless others before her fell for him and he, well he broke her heart…

We all knew that he had loved the Lioness, but she was convinced that it was over, she respected the Lady Knight too much to try and steal her man, but then Jonathon started to court the Princess Josaline of the Copper Isles, she was hurt by this but appeared content to remain his friend. I don't know what she was thinking during that period, she was so level headed, love does funny things to you I suppose, gods know she had practically every other man at court at her feet.

He would dance / flirt with her at every party, and when his parents died she helped him to cope, just like I had supported her all those years ago, they became closer, with all the suspicion surrounding his reign she helped to keep the court on his side and he in turn showed her Corus at its best and taught her to fire a bow and arrow. In some secret corner of her mind Eve thought that he might love her the way she adored him, this much she did confess to me one late night, I should have said something then, if I had things might have turned out differently, but then they say hindsight is a wonderful thing.

Then just 6 weeks from his coronation, when I was beginning to think that perhaps they had a future together as more then just friends Alanna the Lioness returned, and with her came Princess Thayet of Sarian, rumoured to be the most beautiful creature alive, how could Eve ever hope to compete? Jonathon was captivated by the foreign Princess, and with her dark complexion and hazel eyes she was completely the opposite from the fair Eve.

Eve herself was forgotten, cast aside as a child casts an old toy, ooh he still chatted to her, asked her advice on how to woo the Princess, even got her to review his poetry before he gave it to Thayet, but he never seemed to notice that he was killing her inside, that the smiles had become false, the laugh stilted, the twinkle in her eyes extinguished, for the first time in her life she was left completely alone, not being able to chat to me or the others and distanced from Jonathon, this went on for weeks, and then came the day of the coronation.

It had all gone according to plan, despite the suggestion that there would be trouble, Jonathon had survived the ordeal, and seemed to be in good enough form. Evelyn was stunning her hair looked like pale spun gold, half up, half down with pearls through it and dressed in a green dress, so pale in colour it could have been white, the sleeves and top of the bodice decorated with small beads in green and white, while the sleeves themselves were bound to the elbow and then flared out, the skirt was layered in many layers of chiffon, she looked like a princess herself, as she walked into the Hall of Kings, she seemed to float but then everything went wrong, little did I know then but my life and those of many others were about to be shattered...

They placed the crown on Jonathon's head, and suddenly all hell broke loose, swarms of men in Eldorne and Tirregin colours burst into the hall while the earth seemed to be trying to tear itself apart under our very feet.

Gary pushed me away while simultaneously pulling out his sword, I was terrified for him, but as I ran I grabbed Eve's hand, she seemed torn, rooted to the spot, but then it was as though her mind had been made up she struggled free of my grasp and ran to join the protective circle around Jonathon. When I look back now I can see why she did it, why she made that choice, she really did love him and would have done anything to protect him, I'll never forget that sight, the picture that was painted before my very eyes she was so beautiful, standing there with a bow in her hand with her hair coming out of its pins, fighting just like the men, Jonathon had taught her well…

They claim that the Shang Dragon was the one who saved Jonathon's life by taking those arrows, and I have no doubt that he did, but in all the songs that are sung, perhaps because the conservatives fell she had no right to be fighting, there is never any mention of the court lady who leapt in front of the 7th arrow, the one heading straight for the new Kings back, she to saved his life that day, and paid the highest price she could for it…

I can vaguely remember hearing an unearthly scream and realising that it was coming from me, I left the group of women I was with and ran towards her, tears streaming down my face, I was no longer aware of the crowds of people or the fighting which was winding down, all I could see was my friend and the bright red stain that was rapidly spreading across her chest, I observed her sink to her knees, and then I was at her side, when I got there she was trembling, I'll never forget it, her face was ashen white but her eyes were burning, she gave a small smile, I recall asking why, why did she do it? Her answer was something I will never forget, she simply replied, "I gave my tomorrows for his today." In saying it a single tear fell, and she whispered that, although she didn't regret it she was scared…

I held her hand, trying to comfort her, to convince her that it would be alright. That help was coming and watched appalled as she struggled to breath, to keep fighting and then suddenly with a final sigh it was over, she died and left for the realms of the dead, I have never cried so much I my life.

The sobs were catching in the back of my throat and tears were blinding me, the next 15 or 20 minutes passed in a blur, I was just numb, the friend I had loved as a sister, the pride of the convent, was gone, she would never dance or laugh again, there would be no one to tease me when I got onto my high horse, no one to chat with. I sat there covered in her blood with the tears tripping me, in a daze until I heard a sort of choked cry and then there was someone on the other side of her, holding her other hand, shaking her shoulders and calling her name in what can only be described as a broken voice.

I looked up and saw the bowed head of the king as he held her; he looked up once and asked a simple question "why?" I didn't answer, I didn't think I needed to; he already knew the answer I could see it in his eyes. They were filled with such pain, and I wondered just what had been between them, it's something I will never know...

The day of her funeral was so cold, the sun was out but it gave no heat, frost lay heavy on the ground and if any birds were about they did not sing. The majority of the court had turned out, a testament to how much she had impacted on peoples lives, and by the end even the stiffest old man was in tears, she had been only 19 and yet she gave her life for the kingdom, as brave as a knight, I remember hearing the Priest saying "she will not be forgotten" and yet, 6 years on it seems she has been...

I decided to take the steep hillside walk to her grave today after seeing the royal family, they seemed so happy it tore at my heart to think of Eve, all alone for the last few precious weeks of her life. I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if she hadn't taken that arrow, if she had lived...

And as I climbed the hill and stood under the cherry tree where she was buried I looked at the model of her, it was so lifelike, I wanted to shake it and for her to get up and laugh, for her to tell me it had all been a dream, but of course it wasn't, and no amount of shaking would make her stand up. As I went to place my bunch of poppies I noticed a simple posy of cream and red roses clasped between her hands, but with no card attached. I smiled, perhaps I had been wrong earlier, she hadn't been forgotten, she will always live on in the memory of her friends, and when I have my first daughter, Gary and I have agreed that she will be christened 'Evelyn of Naxen', in honour of my best friend and the unsung hero of Tortall.


	2. Jonathon's pow chapter 2

This was originally written as a one shot but then I was trying to complete a chapter for my Dom / Neal fic I found I couldn't get this one out of my head so I extended it…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was Roald's birthday today. Thayet and I were so happy, secure in our own little bubble. At least I was until Cynthia of Naxen came up to offer her congratulations. While she smiled and made the expected polite comments I could see she was a million miles away, and when I saw the look in her eyes I realised she was much further then that. She was 5 years away and thinking of a person, who up until that moment I had forgotten, pushed to the furthest depths of my memory. Possibly the one person whom I should never have forgotten, who I should give thanks for everyday. But you see I found it hurt too much to remember, but now lying on my bed the memories are flooding back…

I first met her at a presentation ball. She was an older débuts as she had spent several years learning the ways of the Maranite court after leaving the convent. Dressed in a stunning gown of simple white embroidered with pearls and semi transparent sleeves it was not, as hard as this is to believe her physical appearance which drew me to her but her laugh. It tinkled like a thousand peeling bells across the dance floor. I asked her to dance, and she slotted into my arms just the way that Alanna used to. Strange that this did not comfort me, if anything it scared me. I'd been hurt before, broken-hearted even. I made up my mind there and then that I was not going to become involved with the charming Lady Eve.

This should have been an easy task, I was courting Princess Josaline of the Copper Isles, a beautiful creature. Somehow it wasn't enough though, never enough. I would find myself asking her to dinner, simply to hear her voice, to listen to her opinions, and she was never afraid to voice them. In many respects she was similar to the Lioness. Our relationship was strengthened when my parents died, while everyone else begged me to pull it together, forcing me to put up a façade she said nothing. Would come and just hold me, let me cry and not judge me for it. I can never express my gratitude for that, she and a few others kept me sane.

It was not an entirely one sided relationship in which she had to do all the work. I taught her how to fire a bow, at first perhaps because I wanted to encourage the resemblance to Alanna, (I was missing my ex-squire terribly) but after a while it was because I enjoyed her company. I think she too wanted / needed my companionship, her best friend was in love with Gary and hence pre occupied. We were what you could call two lonely souls, if that doesn't sound too much of a cliché.

Then it all unravelled rather suddenly. Alanna came home and brought with her Thayet, Princess of Sarin. Captivated doesn't even begin to describe my feelings towards her. I was thrown completely off balance; none of my charm seemed to be working. So I turned to my friend, Eve. I asked for her advice on what I should do / say, left her poems to read before I gave them to Thayet. You name it I got her to check it.

I was not blind, I noticed that she was slightly down, but at first put it down to monthly blues. It was only when I entered her chambers one night a couple of days before the coronation without properly announcing myself and found her curled up in a ball on her bed, that I knew something was wrong. You see sleeping in itself is not strange, but her face which used to be so peaceful while in the land of slumber had pain / sorrow written all over it and when I extended a finger to touch her cheek found to my horror that it was damp. One thing I knew for certain, Eve never cried. I gathered her in my arms and whispered in her ear, I'd do any thing to make it better…

I was rewarded for my efforts by her eyes fluttering open. What happened next was not what I had been expecting, she seemed to fight an inner battle with herself and suddenly her lips were against mine. She tasted of strawberries, and tears. We were pressed so close together that I could feel her heart pounding. Then I made what was possibly the worst decision of my life, I pulled away and casting a look of horror in her direction: (she knew what my feelings for Thayet were) I stormed out of the room. I may have been behaving like a complete prick but I didn't miss her look of despair or the way sobs seemed to tear through her body.

I should have stopped then, gone back to her and explained. The truth was powerful feelings had erupted in me for her, I had wanted to hold her so tight and kiss her back with all of my might. I knew I couldn't though, there was Thayet to consider, and that was why I'd pulled away. Not going back is something I'll always regret. You see those mutterings in her ear when she was half asleep are the last words I ever got to say to Eve while she was alive.

Thanks to the bards everyone knows the tale of my coronation, how the rebels waited until after the crown had been placed on m head etc… It is so strange but I only really remember two bits clearly: seeing Eve float through the doors and into the great hall, at that moment she could have rivalled even Thayet in her beauty. I wanted to talk to her then, just to hear her voice, to hear her tell me I was forgiven that she still loved me, because it had suddenly become clear to me what I had done to her, what I had put her through. But that was a dream that was destined never to come true, she never even looked in my direction, not once.

The second memory sticks out even sharper and still causes pain. I had just laid the Dragon to rest and was looking for other casualties when I saw her. Well when I spotted Cynthia holding what appeared to be a figure in red, my first thought was Gary, but as I got closer I saw the blonde hair. My heart seemed to stick in my throat; it was all my nightmares coming true at once. I'd thought she'd left with the other women, yet here she was in the very spot I'd been standing with an arrow protruding from her chest.

It's even in that state she managed to look stunning. Her dress was stained scarlet all across the front and her face was ashen, but her eyelashes curled prettily against her cheek. If it hadn't been for the blood she could just have been sleeping. I vaguely remember dropping to my knees and grabbing her, begging her to wake up, not to leave me. I do remember asking Cynthia why she had done it, why she had given up her life for me. She didn't answer either but her eyes scared me, they were filed with pain and tears but there was anger there to, anger directed at me, at what I'd put Eve through.

Numbness, that's all I felt at her funeral. I couldn't describe to you what the weather was like or how many people turned up to pay their respects. I just recall seeing her body one last time before the casket was closed. Now all that remains is a stone model, so lifelike it has the power to bring pain crashing back; hence I've only ever visited once before.

The Lady Evelyn's bravery isn't mentioned in any heroic ballads, that's my fault again. I couldn't stand to hear her name so minstrels ignored her role. The rest as they say is history, I married Thayet, and I love her, we have two small children and I have what from the outsiders view appears the perfect life.

Today though I visited the grave for the first time since she was buried almost 6 years ago, and an overwhelming sense of guilt almost over powered me. I'd not only treated her badly when she was alive but then I'd tried to forget her name.

It was time for a change; I think Roalds' bedtime tale tonight is going to be about a woman who was as brave as a knight and as pretty as a princess…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well what do you think, should I have left it as it was? I'm half toying with the idea of adding a third chapter from Evelyn's point of view but I'm not sure if that would be over kill or not. Please review and let me know what you all think…

Eruanna Eire

xox


	3. Chapter 3

This is it, the last chapter! Definitely – I promise! lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**x**_

_**Prologue**_Evelyn's thoughts on the night that Jonathon rejects her.

They always say that it'll be the ones that you love that will cause you the most pain – rubbish! Or at least so I thought, but then I was young and naive. I know better now. There is simply no point in me caring, caring leads to expectations and they lead to pain. A pain so stark; so unbearable, that it makes you feel as though your soul has been torn out and trampled.

I am well aware that that sounds overly dramatic and like something you would expect to find in a players speech, but as I sit here and try desperately to stop the tears that are blinding me and the sobs whose sole intention seems to be to choke me, I can honestly say that I have never felt an agony such as this, not even being wounded by sword or arrow could possibly compare…

I am completely resolved never to care again, it will only give my heart expectations, hopes, and dreams. I've had enough of my hearts desires.

_**Coronation Day: **_Evelyn's thought as she enters the Great Hall and takes her seat beside Cynthia.

'I don't care, I don't like him, I don't need him, and I certainly don't love him.' Perhaps if I keep repeating that somewhat monotonous list to myself it will begin to mean something. My heart might actually believe my head and will stop giving these uncomfortable lurches every time I hear his name mentioned or the deep baritone sound of his voice.

Well I'll be dammed if I'm going to hide outside these doors all day! The ordeal went well, or so I'm told. All that remains is for the crown to be placed on his head. Then I can escape from this, my very own personal hell. Seeing him with _her_ everyday and knowing that he adores / worships / loves every bit of her. I'm going back to Maren; I've been given a proposal of marriage, to the Crown Prince no less! It makes no difference to me though; he might as well be a beggar. He'll never be the man I love…

Enough of this procrastinating, with my head held high I put on my very best performance. Mithros the priestesses would be proud of me! I can glide when the occasion calls for it, and it is simple processes such as gliding, (that have been drilled into since I was a child) that are going to save me. They will get me through today. So with my best foot forward, (literally, if I start on my right foot I always trip!) I entered that great hall; no one could hear my wildly pounding heart and I kept my eyes fixed straight ahead. Never looking left nor right, I wasn't going to let him know how badly he'd hurt me. After all, once today is over I'll never see him again…

**That last arrow.**

It came from nowhere! I watched as Liam gave his life for Jon. Desperately tried to grab another arrow from the pile on the floor and fit it to my bow. But I am no Lioness or Princess Thayet, my hands were trembling like leaves on an autumn morning and fear had settled over me like the thickest of blankets.

As cliché as it sounds it did all happen in slow motion to me. I saw the traitor fit the arrow to his bow and fire. Sir Raoul fell down injured, and therefore was in no position to assist the new King. I was the only one that could help. There didn't seem to be any decision to make, Jonathon's life or mine? No, no decision at all…

I was wrong the other day when I said no pain could compare to that of a broken heart. The pain of an arrow in the chest, of the sudden certainty that you are going to die, comes pretty dam close. Cynthia was by my side at the end, she'll never know the comfort she provided me with, I didn't have the breath to tell her.

The physical pained numbed after a while, Cynthia keep telling me to hold on, that help was coming, but her voice seemed to be coming from miles away. I couldn't stop the tears from leaking out, I knew I was dying. There was so much I had wanted to do with my life! Dreams I'd had, dreams that were scattered around me like shards of broken glass… I did try to fight, but breathing was such a struggle and my eyes were so heavy. And as I closed my eyes for one last time a hope I didn't even realise I'd been clinging to exploded – Jonathon really didn't care, I was never going to see his face again. Never going to say goodbye….

_Evelyn didn't last long enough to see Jonathon. Never felt his arms around her in one last embrace, didn't see him cry for her. Never knew that he simply hadn't seen her lying amongst the fallen…_

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this is really it. I definitely won't be extending this 'one-shot' any further! I was just looking over some of the stories I'd written and noticed that I'd said I was going to write Evelyn's POW…Besides I thought it would help people understand what kind of person she had been, rather then just a body lying on the cold floor.


End file.
